An Idea Of Heaven
by Englishspirit
Summary: The guys have a discussion about heaven.


AN IDEA OF HEAVEN

By ENGLISHSPIRIT

Rating: G

Summary: The guys have a discussion about heaven. This is not a serious fic and I don't think that the ending is too sappy.I once again blame country music for the inspiration (It is a pervasive evil that should be destroyed).

( ) means the lyrics, as near as I can remember, to a song by Andy Riggs called "If Heaven". I am not a writer, so I really have no idea why these ideas keep popping into my head and forcing themselves onto the paper.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, the team or anything; if I did I would gloat about it. Please send comments or suggestions, I really do appreciate it.

( If heaven was a day, it'd be a summer day in 1985

And everything I wanted was out there waiting,

And everyone I loved was still alive.)

"So what do you guys think heavens' like?" Murdock asked. The sudden question didn't faze B.A. or Hannibal; they were long since used to the pilots' eccentric tangents from nowhere. This time though, mused Hannibal to himself, the reason may have been the country song that had just ended on the vans radio.

They were driving back to L.A. after a successful job, and at this time of the night, the only thing that the radio could pick up were fading country music stations. The song in question had been about what heaven may be like and why the singer wasn't afraid to die.

"Well Murdock" Hannibal said, cigar clenched between his teeth, the tip glowing as he inhaled thoughtfully, "I've always heard about, you know, streets of gold and mansions, can't say I ever really gave it much thought." He stared out at the darkness and blew smoke out of the vans open window, trying to remember any hymns from his younger days.

"Hey, then the big guy would be happy with all that gold and I heard about mansions too, so that should suit our Faceman just fine." The pilot glanced back to the rear of the van where the blonde lieutenant had fallen asleep on the bench seat about thirty minutes after switching driving duties with B. A. Face had pulled a blanket almost completely over himself and only the top of his head could be seen.

Murdock turned his attention back to the front of the van "But I mean, what exactly will we do in heaven? I hope I can fly, could I bring Billy? and what about the jazz? You think you could get on the jazz in heaven Colonel?"

Unable to keep quite anymore, a disgusted snort and a shake of his head were B.A.s' only response to this theological debate. Hannibal chuckled "I'm sure the jazz is in heaven, Murdock and you'll be able to fly, aren't we suppose to get wings and halos? "

"Yeah, your right colonel" Murdock said happily and put an arm around B.A.s massive shoulders, "Hear that big guy? Wings! I'll teach you all you need to know, steering, gliding, thermals and..."

"Shut up fool!" B. A. snapped, his patience already wearing thin. He glanced back in the rearview mirror at Faces sleeping form and gave a low growl that still seemed to vibrate within the close confines of the van.

B.A. shrugged off Murdock's arm and turned to glare at the pilots grinning face. "I ain't flying, wings or no. The only thing you could teach people is how to crash with wings, anyway in heaven you can't be seeing and talking to things that ain't there or you'll get us kicked out and then I would have to pound you into a cloud"

"Now B.A." Hannibal interrupted, cigar in hand and using the I am the adult, you are the child tone of voice,"It's heaven, you can't get kicked out of heaven, I mean, once your in, your in for good, right? "

B.A. glared at his former commanding officer, "If anyone can get us kicked out, it would be you Hannibal, man, you get on the jazz, poor St. Peter won't know what to do with you. You'll have Murdock crashing into clouds, Face scamming the angels and all of us blowing up harps and using halos as weapons. We'd be attacking the devil through the front door."

The three man started laughing at this mental picture and Hannibal was honest enough to agree with his friend. "You may have a point sergeant, maybe I should start planning now" he said, teeth shinning in the vans darkness as he smiled, relishing a challenge.

B.A. giggled and Murdock, after making sure that their laughter hadn't woken their resident conman, posed a question to the sergeant."Come on B.A. I'll have wings and the colonel will have a plan with the jazz and Face will have them pretty angels, but what you gonna look forward to most in heaven?"

"Seeing people" he grunted, then with a sideways glance at the curious looks on his friends faces, B.A. sighed deeply and with a little bit of embarrassment said "Mama says heaven supposed to be like a sort of reunion, you'll see people who left a long time ago, friends and family. You'll be with all your loved ones." His eyes turned back to the road and they drove on in silence for awhile.

The moon shone brightly on the country road that they were traveling; there was no other traffic and the radio hummed snatches of songs now and then. The van was filled with a comfortable if somewhat somber silence as each of the three men thought about what B.A. had said. They all had family members that had died and of course there were the countless friends that were made and lost in a far country called Vietnam a lifetime ago.

"Mrs. B is one smart lady" Murdock said quietly, hand resting on the back of B.A.s' seat. B.A. nodded at this obvious truth, "Yeah she sure is." Hannibal agreed softly, his mind wading through memories and the van was silent again.

In the back of the van, eyes closed but not asleep, in fact he'd woken up just in time to hear about Hannibal's purposed frontal assault on hell, Face smiled at little at his teammate's opinions. He was Catholic and he knew all about heaven, hell and everything in between but he had chosen to just listen instead of participate in the discussion.

For his part he had thought about heaven a long time ago, as a young child in the orphanage in fact. He had dreamed of what it must be like, of angels, St. Peter and even flying with wings. He was older now and maybe not so wise but he was experienced with life enough to know, that sometimes heaven wasn't as far away as most people thought.

In fact, for him, heaven was a grey and black van with a red stripe traveling on a summer night and inside were the three people who meant more to him than he could ever possibly explain without sounding like a complete sap. That was his idea of heaven and as long as he was with the guys, he wasn't afraid to die.

( If that's what heavens made of, you know I ain't afraid to die)

THE END


End file.
